Rose and Scorpius: Their Dads Fault
by Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER
Summary: It was their dad's fault really, they both pointed them out on the paltform on their first day, They both made them think that they counldn't tell them they were dating and it will be their fault for everything that will happen in the future.
1. Chapter 1: At Hogwarts

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S THEY BELONG TO J..**

**This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice with the comments thanks :)**

**This is Chapter 1 of Scorpius and Rose: Their Dads flat.**

"I can't believe we are leaving" Rose was crying on her boyfriend Scorpius's shoulder. It was the day before they would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time.

"It's ok love, we are not leaving forever, our children will come here and when they get in trouble we will be coming here to sort them out, and there is remembrance day that's held here every year" Scorpius told her

They looked up at the school for a little while from where they were sitting beside the lake for a while then Rose asked "What do you mean our children?"

"Well if all goes to plan then i will ask you to marry me, you will say yes and then we will have 4 wonderful children" Scorpius answered

"Perfect" was all Rose said after that they shared a sweet kiss and then carried on staring at the castle beside the lake enjoying the comfort of each other.

After a couple of minutes Lily and Hugo came up and sat next to them.

"What do you two want?" Rose asked, she was irritated with them for ruining the moment

"Why sister dear, Do I really need to sit next to you without needing to ask a question?" Hugo asked in mock horror

"You always do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do TOO"

"Ok before this gets into a hands on fight we have a question for you two" Lily interrupted

"Ha! See you all ways have a question for me when you sit next to me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so here's the question how did you tell mum, dad, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy" Hugo asked

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well..." Rose started

"Ha! You haven't told them this is going to be good" Lily said in a gleeful voice she knew there was going to be a good show.

"No we've told them just not in a specific way" Scorpius almost yelled trying to get Lily and Hugo attention who were laughing at their idea of what was going to happen but unfortunately he also got the attention of the people around us.

"Go to Hagrid's, get Albus, Roxanne and Fred there then we will tell you the plan" Rose whispered to Lily and Hugo she then stood up and dragging Scorpius behind her headed for Hagrid's House

"You find Albus I'll find Roxanne and Fred" Lily said standing up "And hurry" She said over her shoulder as she ran to the castle shaking his head Hugo also got up and went to search for Albus.


	2. Chapter 2: Hagrids House

Rose knocked on Hagrid's door there was a lot of barking

"Calm down chomp clam down" **(A/N I don't know how to make Hagrid talk since he has an accent? So I will make him talk normally you can all imagine him talking the way he should talk sorry) **Hagrid said as he opened the door he was holding a black dog by the collar

"Rose, Scorpius been wondering when you will come" he opened the door wider "Come in" They walked in each stoking chomp.

"Hey Hagrid how's Fang?" Rose asked Fang had gotten ill at the beginning of term and had just been getting worse and worse.

"Ah he not doing good the vet expects him to die sometime this week" Hagrid replied a tear roling into his almost grey beard.

"Sorry I mentioned it" Rose replied

"Don't worry about it" Hagrid said

"Anyway we are here because Hugo and Lily in a way pointed out that everyone wants to know how we told or will tell our parents" Scorpius started

"So Lily and Hugo have gone to get Albus, Roxanne and Fred and when they get here we are going to tell all of you the plan and before you do not say that you didn't want to Know because I can see in your eyes that you want to know" Rose finished

"Alright I will make the tea make your selves comfortable" Hagrid let go of chomp and went to make some tea while Rose and Scorpius sat down at the table. A few minutes later Albus and Hugo came in they each said hi to Hagrid and then sat down at the table with Rose and Scorpius, A few minutes after that Lily, Roxanne and Fred came in after all of us where sitting at Hagrid's table and had a cup of tea in our hands Lily started

"So what's the plan?" she asked a gleam in her eyes saying 'I want a show'

"Ok I don't know if there is going to be a show" The gleam in Lily's eye left "But I do know that if we tell you the plan then you can't tell anyone ok?" Scorpius started everyone nodded Scorpius looked at Rose she took a deep breath and began.

Cliff hanger I hate them to but I couldn't help it anyway please review thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Please, please, please Review I need something to work on thanks **

**Chapter 3: The plan**

"Ok" Rose starts "The plan is simple. Step 1 is that we send a letter to our parents both of us saying that we have a boyfriend or a girlfriend and that they will meet them on the platform and not a graduation. Step 2 is that we stay away from each other on Graduation day and pretend to hate each other so our parents will not suspect anything we will celebrate the when our parents leave"

"But graduation was yesterday" Lily interrupted

"Blimey I thought that you to had broken up or had an argument I didn't think that you were making a show for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione" Albus said

"You are really good actors" Roxanne butted in

"If that was step 1 and 2 are there more?" Fred asked

"Yes there is step 3" Scorpius answered looking at Rose

"Step 3 is the hardest step we both go to our parents on the platform and then bring them to the middle of the platform there we introduce each other if all goes to plan then they will accept us being together" Rose finished

"But what if they don't agree Uncle Ron would never agree to that" Fred asked

"Well then it is Plan B" Scorpius answered

"What Plan B?" Lily asked

"Well Plan B is harder than Plan B We do all the steps but if they don't agree then we grab our trunks and owls and then we apparate to the street where we own a house we stay there for a while and then go back the problem is we don't know how long that while will be" Rose finished

"Will we be able to contact you when you are there?" Hagrid asked

"Well if we can trust that you all do not tell any of the adults then we will tell you the location of the house by owl when we are ready ok" Scorpius asked everyone nodded their heads but Roxanne

"But if we are going to visit you then we need to tell at least one adult that lives near us I mean we can't say we are going to Hagrid's house all the time since all of our parents will get suspicious" She pointed out

"OK you can tell Uncle George and Aunt Angelina Then the excuse will be I am going to help Uncle George at the shop ok?" Rose replied this time everyone nodded their heads Hagrid looked at the time

"Blimey you lot better go the feast will start soon" Hagrid said everyone hugged Hagrid and left all thinking to their self's about how then plan will work.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan goes into action

**Chapter 4: The plan goes into action**

**This is the one with Ron and Draco's reaction please review thanks :D**

Roxanne, Fred, Albus, Lily, Rose and Scorpius where sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. They were about Half an Hour away from the platform all dressed in muggle clothes.

"Fine you can stay and watch" Rose said she had just lost the argument she was having with Lily

"Great I can convince Daddy to stay and watch and Mummy will stay with Daddy" Lily planned a grin on her face

"I will stay to" Roxanne said

"Me too" everyone else said

"Great just what we need a crowd" Rose huffed

"It will be over soon love" Scorpius said calming Rose down a bit Fred pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards and they all started to play for the last 20 minutes the train pulled up at the platform taking in a deep breath both Scorpius and Rose got off the train

"Meet you in the middle" Rose murmured Scorpius just nodded as he walked over to his parent s who he had spotted as they got off Rose saw her parents and walked over dragging her trunk and owl cage with her

"Hey mum, Hey dad" she greeted her mum and dad as she hugged them both

"Well done Rosie you finished your Newts oh I am so proud of you" Hermione jabbered as she hugged Rose "Oh and Hugo you finished your Owls Well done I am so proud of you to" She jabbered as she pulled Hugo into a hug

"Rose where is your boyfriend, have you broken up with him?" Ron asked getting to the point as soon as he could

"Come on we planned to meet in the middle of the platform" Rose lead her mum, dad, brother, 2 aunts, 2 Uncles and 4 cousins to the middle of platform where Scorpius and his mum, dad, Grandfather (Who had gotten out of Azkaban a few years ago) and his Grandmother. Ron looked around for a while.

"Rosie where is your boyfriend?" He asked ignoring the Malfoy's.

"Erm… He is in front of you" She blurted out grabbing Scorpius hand who squeezed it reassuringly all of the adults stared at our intertwined fingers the whole station had gone quiet everyone was watching us.

"Scorpius is she really your girlfriend?" His mum asked

"yes and she has a name it's Rose" He replied boldly 'He should be in Gryffindor' Rose thought as she looked from her family to her boyfriend's family who were staring at each other in disbelieve

"Prove it" Ron says just above a whisper

"Sorry daddy" Rose replied (She always called her dad daddy when she was nervous)

"Prove it prove that you to are dating" He said loud enough for the whole platform to hear Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and kissed a soft kiss but that was enough for the fathers

"Scorpius break up with this Weasel NOW" Draco shouted at the same time that Ron shouted

"Rose I forbid you to this SLYTHERIN"

"Do you realise that you and Mr Malfoy just agreed on something dad" Rose said slyly

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES ROSE YOU BRAKE UP WITH THIS MALFOY NOW" Ron shouted at Rose

"I WILL NOT BRAKE UP WITH HIM DAD I LOVE HIM SINCE YOU AND MR MALFOY CANT AGREE WITH THIS THEN IT IS PLAN B" Rose screamed back

"Plan B you're really going there" Lily asked in a quiet voice but loud enough to make an impression

"I'm sorry Lily but yes" Rose replied hugging her adding in a whisper so that no one can hear her "We will owl you lot remember to tell them" Lily nodded and went into Albus's outstretched arms and started to cry into his jacket hugging Lily, Albus nodded at Rose and Scorpius in turn.

"Plan B what's Plan B?" Hermione asked staring at Rose who was collecting her trunk and owl Snowflake

"I'm sorry but since both Dad and Mr Malfoy can't agree to us then we can't contact anyone" Rose said getting up you could see the tears sparkling in her eyes as she toke in all of her family's appearances for what looked like the last time.

"So where are you going?" Scorpius's Grandmother asked

"We aren't telling you Grandmother" Scorpius replied grabbing his trunk and owl Snowstorm then putting an arm around Rose's Shoulders He also toke in his family's appearances for what seemed to be the last time Rose could tell her legs were going to buckle she let some tears lose the fell down her cheeks.

"ROSE IF YOU BREAK UP WITH THIS SNAKE THEN WE CAN GO HOME AND JUST FORGET ANY OF THIS HAPPENED" Ron shouted trying to get to her but unable since Ginny had put a shielding charm other him and Draco, after looking at her father with eyes of disappointment for the last time Rose whispered holding back a sob

"Goodbye" and Scorpius apparated away taking Rose their trunks and owls away from sight everyone was silent staring at the place where Rose and Scorpius where standing all you could hear was the muffled sobbing that Lily and Roxanne were creating both crying into their brothers jackets.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" Draco shouted after 5 minutes

"MY FAULT…MY FAULT HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S MY FAULT IF YOU HADDEN'T OF SUVIVED THAT STUPID WAR THEN MY DAUGHTER WOULD BE DATING SOMEONE DECENT RATHER THEN YOUR PERFECTICT EXCUSE FOR A SON" Ron shouted back

"RON STOP IT" Ginny butted in then taking His hand she apparated to the Borrow The rest of the Potter-Weasley gang shortly followed and still in rage Draco apparated to Malfoy manor It was a sad day for everyone in the Potter Weasley and Malfoy Households.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting things out

**Chapter 5: Rose and Scorpius's Home**

**Ok in this Chapter Rose and Scorpius 'Move in' and the rest of the Weasley find out of Ron did…Enjoy**

Rose and Scorpius ended up in an alley way, Scorpius transformed their trunks into suitcase's so that no one would get suspicious and then putting his arm around Rose's shoulders again he lead her their new house she was crying know she wasn't holding it in anymore turning the key in the lock Scorpius Opened the door to their new house and lead her inside.

"Don't worry love it will be over soon." He was trying to calm her down but she kept on sobbing

"Come on love lets go to bed" He lead her up stairs where she got into her PJs and went to bed Scorpius unpacked their trunks and then went downstairs to introduce Snowstorm and Snowflake to their new home. He went to bed 1 hour later.

_At the Burrow_

Everyone arrived at the Burrow Roxanne and Lily still crying into Albus's and Fred's jackets hearing the sobbing everyone inside the Burrow came outside.

"What happened? Where is Rose?" Mrs Weasley asked

"She's a traitor to this family" Ron said angrily storming inside

"Help us" Bill said looking at Hermione

"It turns out Rose's boyfriend was Scorpius Malfoy and because Ron and Mr Malfoy did not agree to the relationship they ran off not telling us where they were going" Hermione answered before busting into tears, falling to the ground Ginny and Angelina helped her up and brought her inside, George stared at Lily, Roxanne, Albus and Fred for a while then says

"You know where they are don't you"

"No we do not and if we did we wouldn't tell any of you because we accepted them being together they make a great couple." Albus said glaring at his Uncle before going inside taking Lily with him Fred followed with Roxanne shortly after.

"So Rose didn't do what Ron wanted it was bound to happen" Charlie said walking into the house everyone followed. Hermione was shouting at Ron **(A/N LOL poor Ron)**

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT HER AND SAY SHE CAN'T DATE SCORPIUS"

"SHE WILL NOT MARRY A MALFOY"

"SHE IS IN LOVE RON YOU CANT STOP LOVE UNLESS YOU ARE IN THE LOOP IF YOUR MUM AND DAD SAID WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THEM? NO YOU WOULDN'T SO WHAT MAKES YOUR DAUGHTER DIFFERENT?"

"Err…Erm" Ron splattered

"DON'T WORRY YOU HAVE A WHOLE DAY TO THINKK ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT" Hermione finished going upstairs Ginny, Fleur, Angelina and Andrey following her trying to calm her down.

"She needs to sort herself out" Ron said sitting down

"Uncle Ron think about it from her point of view her daughter has just got her 1st boyfriend but her husband hates her boyfriend and his family she torn and on top of that because of her husband's antics she's lost her only daughter for who knows how long and her husband has just said she is no longer put of his family think Uncle how would you react" Dominique said before running up the stairs shortly follow by Victorie, Molly, Lucy, Lily and Roxanne (Who had both calmed down)

Shaking his head Ron started to get the couch ready for the night

"You really don't get it Ron" Mr Weasley said Ron looked at him

"Ron you just lost your daughter for who knows how long" Mr Weasley said before walking out of the room to his shed

"What have I done" Ron said putting in face in his hand sinking into the couch after a few minutes later.

_Back at Rose and Scorpius's place_

Rose was downstairs making breakfast when Scorpius came down the stairs

"You ok now love?" Scorpius asked his voice lasing with worry

"Don't worry I will have moments where I just want to go home in the next couple of days but I will be ok if you stay with me and remind me how much you love me" She replied softly kissing him. The doorbell rang Rose took the bacon she was cooking of the stove and went to answer it

"Hello" She said as she opened the door

"Hello" The old women replied walking past Rose and into the house "My names Mrs Robson and your is?" she asked in a very rude manner

"My name is Rose, my boyfriend Scorpius is in the Kitchen" Rose replied in a polite manner the one thing she had learnt from her parents is to be polite to people like this.

"Hmm" Mrs Robson replied before saying "Well I at least your on Rosewood drive" She then left a woman was walking up the drive as the left they looked at each other before continuing to going to their destinations

"Hello love sorry about her she's from Privet Drive the people there gossip and got all of the over roads to join in the gossip this road is the only one who doesn't join in and privet drive has had a grudge on us ever since, they try to scare new people away so that they can buy the houses and then force us into gossiping. My name's Mrs Garner"

"Thank you for telling me that I will be sure not to gossip, I'm Rose I live here with my Boyfriend Scorpius would you like to come in and have a cup of tea" Rose asked opening the door

"Thank you Rose I will" Mrs Garner replied coming into the house, the two women became friends that day while Scorpius got a job at the ministry one that no one will think of look in for him.

**A/N OK I KNOW IT'S A LAME CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6: 3 Years later

Chapter 6: 3 years later

This chapter will not be one of my best ones.

It had been 3 years since Rose and Scorpius had run away from their families apart from the occasional glimpse of them in the ministry and that one time when they came to each other Rose's brother's graduation Ron, Hermione, Draco and Astoria (Scorpius's mum) had not seen Rose and Scorpius. Lily, Albus, Hugo, Roxanne and Fred had told George the situation and he allowed them to use him as their cover when they went to Rose and Scorpius's house though soon after they didn't need his cover. Rose and Scorpius are engaged they just sent the invitation's out…

_At the burrow_

Everyone was outside of the burrow watching the kids (The next generations kids) playing the garden when a owl swooped down dropping 1 letter into Arthurs lap everyone looked at the owl for a second as it flew away.

"Oh my God THAT'S ROSE'S OWL GRANPA OPEN THE LETTER QUICK" Victorie yelped staring at the letter with a mixture of curiosity and joy in her eyes everyone stared at Arthur (Even the small children who had been told of what Rose did) The letter started to talk like a howler but in a more pleasant and quieter voice the voice was no mistake Rose's voice

"Dear My dearest family you are all invited to the wedding of me Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy on the 1st of March at 12:00 floing details are in the back of the invitation if you will all forgive me with not talking to any you for three years I would love it if I saw you all again and if you do agree then please say how many people will be coming by sending an owl to me the owl will know where to go thank you I hope to see you all at the wedding" Everyone stared at the letter which was now laying on the ground it had each word that had just been spoken on it in Rose's handwriting .

"Looks like disowning her wasn't a good idea Ron" Hermione then said turning to him he just stared at her then realising what she wants him to do he said

"I will not go to her wedding"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE YOU WILL GO TO HER WEDDING AND YOU WILL WALK HER DOWN THAT ALSE AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY ABOUT IT SINCE ALL YOU WANT IS FOR HER TO HAPPY" Hermione shouted then stormed inside

"FINE DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANT" Ron shouted back before running to the orchard

"I'll send Rose a owl since we are all going" Ginny said walking inside to write the letter

"Well that was unexpected" Teddy said staring at the letter everyone started laughing and went back to what they were doing before all saying that they will go to the wedding

_At Malfoy Manor_

A owl flew in the window of the dining room and dropped a letter in the middle the table while the Malfoy's where having lunch when this happened they all stopped and looked at the owl who was flying away

"My lord that's Snowstorm, It's from Scorpius" Astoria said sunned she then grabbed the letter and opened it they all heard Scorpius's voice

"Dear Family You are all invited to the wedding of myself Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley on the 1st of March at 12:00 floing details are on the back, I do not blame you if you do not come but please from the bottom of my heart come to my wedding I know that all of you want to s do not let blood types get in the way of that I will hopefully see you all at the wedding" They all stared at the letter which Astoria had dropped in surprise.

"I'm free on the 1st of March" was all that Draco said before he went back to his meal Lucius stared at him

"What YOUR GOING TO THAT FREAKS WEDDING" he shouted

"DO NOT CALL MY SON AND YOUR GRANDSON A FREAK FATHER"

"HE IS NO GRANDSON OF MINE AND NOW THAT HE IS MARRING A HALFBLOOD I WILL NOT ALLOW IT" Lucius shouted before storming out of the room.

"I'm free dear and so will your father don't worry I will slap some sense into him" Narcissa said standing up and following her husband out

"I'll send an owl to Scorpius, the owl will know where to go" Astoria said walking to the owlery.

_At Rose and Scorpius's house_

"Love they will not miss their son and daughter's wedding and if they do then we will start a new life but will tell them where we live so that if they do change their minds then they can come and say sorry to us it will be ok love don't worry." Scorpius calmed his fiancée down

"I'm just worried that they won't come Scorp" She said before breaking down into tears


	7. Chapter 7: The end of a Perfect day

**Chapter 7: The end of a perfect day**

**Ok this is this is the last Chapter Thank you for all you reviews (since this is my first Fanfiction) and thank you so much for reading **

The wedding had been a success all the Weasley's, Malfoy's and Rose and Scorpius friends have attended and accepted their apology. They are at the reception and it is time for the Rose's speech.

"Ok first off thank you all for coming to our wedding I hope you all have had a brilliant time and also thank you all so much for accepting mine and Scorpius's apology since we have only had contact with 5 people in this room and no contact with anyone else, but as I was changing into this lovely dress I realised something this whole things is our dads fault since they are the ones who pointed us out to each other on the platform and that started this whole thing so thanks Dad thanks Mr Malfoy you are the reason we are all here today" With that Rose and Scorpius started their life as a married couple with both of their family's behind them.

**I know it's a short chapter but it relates to the rest of the story and I had to do it please keep on reviewing and thank you all so much for reading ****Rose and Scorpius: Their Dads Fault**** :D**


End file.
